


Hunting above all

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: AU, в котором Нико ди Анджело, простой парень из Остина, был обращён вампиром, а охотник на нечисть Лео Вальдес решил помочь ему вновь стать человеком.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 1





	1. Hunting emergency

_«Привет. Я Лео Вальдес, мне 19 лет и я охочусь на нечисть._  
_Вы, должно быть, слышали все эти сказочки о монстрах. Может быть, даже читали пару книжек или смотрели фильмы с их участием. Так вот, я это к чему: забудьте всё, что вы узнали про них оттуда. Особенно о вампирах. О них написано и снято столько бреда, что и пересчитать невозможно._  
_Я в этом дерьме с самого детства. Моя мама была охотницей, но однажды умерла на одном из своих, скажем так, поисков. Теперь я унаследовал её дело. Только вот веду я его по-своему. Большинство охотников привыкли не доверять монстрам и сразу убивать их. Я же всегда готов дать им второй шанс. Иногда это даже играет мне на руку. Например, какой джинн ожидает, что на него выйдет вервольф? (Спасибо, Фрэнк Чжан!)_  
_Но сейчас, разъежая по Техасу в поисках вампирского гнезда, мне придётся пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь.»_

* * *

Приехав в Остин, Вальдес заселился в относительно недорогой мотель. Была поздняя ночь, поэтому он решил выспаться и уже утром отправиться дальше в путь с новыми силами.  
Спойлер: выспаться не вышло.  
Только парень начал засыпать, как ему пришло SMS-сообщение от дружка-охотника, который (вот это совпадение!) охотился на вампиров и, кажется, вышел на их гнездо в Остине.  
Увидев сообщение, Лео вскочил, впопыхах собрался, схватил значок ФБР, пистолет и выбежал из номер. К счастью, его мачете уже находилось в багажнике, и парень быстренько выехал на охоту.

* * *

— Грейс, чтоб тебя! — возмущался только вышедший из автомобиля Вальдес. — Не мог до утра подождать? Я, между прочим, выспаться сегодня хотел!  
— Прости, Лео, прости… — извинялся Джейсон.  
— Я вообще удивлён, что ты позвал меня, а не Пайпер.  
Мелкий шрам над губой блондина дрогнул. Джейсон всегда рассказывал, что получил его на охоте. Но Лео знал, что это не так: его приятель в детстве просто попытался съесть степлер.  
Вальдес чуть было не начал улыбаться, вспоминая это, но вовремя обратил внимание на холодный и серьёзный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Оу… Прости, я забыл, — смутился латинос.  
— Ничего, — сухо произнёс Грейс. Блондин достаточно быстро приобрёл весёлый вид и спросил: — Так что насчёт хорошей охоты, как в старые добрые? Только ты и я.  
— Так чего мы ждём? — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Вальдес, но про себя уже молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы Джейсон не убил какого-нибудь не того монстра и их самих никто не сцапал.

* * *

— Лео, за ним! — крикнул, отбиваясь от кровососов, Джейсон.  
Вальдес сразу понял чего хочет друг и кинулся в погоню за вампиром, который уже успел скрыться в дверном проёме.

Он выбежал в переулок, огляделся по сторонам и, поняв, в каком направлении скрылась очередная причина его проблем, продолжил преследование. Лео перепрыгнул через забор-сетку, пробежал пару метров и вышел на просторную безлюдную улицу. Или почти безлюдную. Вдалеке Вальдес заметил перня в тёмной одежде, в сторону которого направлялся вампир. Не теряя ни секунды, охотник бросился за ним.  
Лео перебежал улицу, достал ангельский клинок, который с недавнего времени всегда носил с собой, но он опоздал. К тому моменту когда парень догнал монстра, тот уже затащил парня в чёрном в переулок и насильно напоил своей кровью. Вальдес не хотел ещё сильнее навредить этому незнакомцу, а потому достал пистолет и выстрелил в вампира. Кровопийца не бросился на охотника, лишь убежал, как раненый зверь.  
— Только и переводи на них пули, — посетовал Вальдес, убирая пистолет и присаживаясь на корточки рядом с новообращённым. Жертвой оказался парень, примерно того же возраста, что и сам охотник. Чёрная одежда, лохматые волосы такого же цвета. Глаза прикрыты, потому цвет различить не представлялось возможным. Рот испачкан кровью монстра.  
— Ты только что выстрелил в человека… — слабым голосом произнёс незнакомец.  
— Что? — удивился Лео. — Да никогда в жизни!  
— Но…  
— Тсс… — прервал охотник. — Послушай меня, ладно? Для начала, я не сумашедший. Этот мужчина — монстр. Если быть точнее, вампир. И, судя по всему, теперь ты тоже. Я охотник, ловлю и иногда убиваю таких тварей, как он. Тебя я не трону, не бойся. — увидев страх в глазах парня, добавил Вальдес. Теперь он разглядел его цвет глаз. Как оказалось, они были карими. — Я уже говорил, что не сумашедший?  
— Выходит, ты охотишься на таких как _я_ …  
— Как _он,_ — перебил Лео.  
— Да в чём разница?! — возмутился собеседник.  
— Он убивал людей, пил их кровь и обращал в вампиров. Ты — нет.  
Они молчали с минуту, а после охотник сказал:  
— Я Лео Вальдес. И если ты согласишься пойти со мной, я найду способ вновь сделать тебя человеком.  
— Нико ди Анджело.  
— Как себя чувствуешь, Нико? — поинтересовался Вальдес.  
— Хуёво, — кратко ответил ди Анджело.  
— Оно и не удивительно, — Лео встал и протянул руку Нико, помогая ему подняться. — Пошли со мной. У моего друга где-то был дневник. Помнится, там я точно видел способ избавления от вампиризма! — поймав недоумённый взгляд собеседника, Вальдес добавил: — Потом объясню.

И охотник с вампиром отправились назад в переулок, где остались друг Лео и автомобиль.


	2. Getting to know each other

— Так значит, ты охотник…  
— Ага.  
— Охотишься на монстров, демонов, призраков и тому подобных…  
— В точку.  
— И много таких, как ты? — расспрашивал Нико.  
— В Америке — да. Насчёт других стран не знаю, не выбирался, — отвечал Лео, уминая очередной бургер.  
Парни сидели в Макдоналдсе и задавали друг другу вопросы. Охотник пытался узнать ди Анджело получше, вампир хотел узнать о деле Вальдеса всё.  
— В голове не укладывается! — воскликнул Нико. — Выходит, что все люди живут в мире, полном чудовищ, и ничего не подозревают… Почему охотники об этом ничего не расскажут, например, прессе?  
— А у меня в голове не укладывается, что такой мрачный тип, как ты, мог заказать себе Хэппи Милл. Ешь давай.  
— И всё же ответь, почему? — не унимался ди Анджело.  
— Представь, человеческие жертвы, кошки живут с собаками, массовая истерия!  
— Стоп… Это была цитата из «Охотников за привидениями»?  
— Она самая!  
— Ты странный.  
— И горжусь этим! — ответил Лео и продолжил наслаждаться своим обедом.

Когда Лео закончил есть последний бургер, он захотел расспросить Нико о том, что изменилось после того, как его обратили. Вальдес обожал узнавать что-то новое о вампирах, оборотнях, демонах, ангелах и других чудовищах. К сожалению, ему редко удавалось побеседовать с ними по душам, так как большинство из них хотели убить охотника.  
Нико был слишком увлечён своим обедом, а потому Вальдес решил подождать, когда тот закончит. Ди Анджело выглядел в точности так же, как вчера, может, чуточку чище, бодрее и… страннее… Лео не знал почему, но этот парень его пугал. «Может, дело в одежде?» — подумал охотник. Авиаторская куртка, под которой прячется чёрная футболка с черепами, узкие джинсы чёрного цвета и кольцо с черепом. Если вспомнить, кем Нико был на самом деле, этот образ действительно мог испугать.  
Когда вампир наконец доел, они встали и направились к выходу. Лео решил устроить для Нико блиц-опрос по дороге в мотель, чтобы не тратить время зря.

* * *

— Лео, — позвал Нико.  
— М?  
— Я есть хочу, — пожаловался вампир.  
— Боги, опять?! — получив утвердительный кивок, Вальдес продолжил: — Мы же только что вышли из кафе! Что ж, парень, у меня плохие новости для тебя. Ты ещё долго будешь хотеть есть, твой голод можно утолить только кровью. А пока, будь добр, терпи. Ешь нормальную человеческую еду, если не хочешь раньше времени умереть с голоду.  
— Может?..  
— Нет. Если ты выпьешь хотя бы каплю человеческой крови, лекарство не подействует.  
— Тогда может ты его наконец сделаешь?! — срываясь на крик, возмущался ди Анджело.  
Лео выдохнул и спокойно объяснил:  
— Один из ингредиентов — кровь обратившего тебя вампира. Я не смогу сделать это зелье, если эту мешанину можно так назвать, без крови той мразоты, что напоила тебя.  
— Ну охуеть теперь! Спасибо, блять, большое! — далее вампир продолжил материться на итальянском. — Угораздило же меня выйти на улицу именно той ночью! — Нико вновь перешёл на английский.  
— Всё сказал? — своим самым спокойным тоном осведомился охотник.  
— Нет! Я… — Лео быстрым движением заткнул парню рот и увёл его в ближайший переулок.  
— Тихо, — предостерёг охотник. — За нами следят, — он отпустил ди Анджело.  
— В следующий раз предупреждай! — возмутился вампир. — Серьёзно, Вальдес, ещё раз так схватишь и я тебя укушу.  
— Как мило, — усмехнулся Лео. — Мы знакомы пару дней, а ты только сейчас захотел меня укусить. Прогресс!  
Охотник поймал недоумевающий взгляд Нико, но на этот раз решил обойтись без объяснений.  
— Всё чисто, — выглянув из переулка, сообщил Лео. — Прошу, Нико, давай без криков на этот раз. Ты этим привлекаешь внимание.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что наш преследователь так быстро ушёл? — поинтересовался вампир.  
— Нет, — кратко ответил Вальдес. — А потому будь начеку.  
Парни вышли на улицу и начали быстрым шагом приблежаться к машине охотника.

* * *

— Что ж, это было… — начал было ди Анджело.  
— Никогда не говори, что что-то было просто, — прервал его Лео. — Всегда, когда звучит эта фраза, всё начинает идти наперекосяк. Можешь считать это первым и самым главным правилом любого приключения.  
— Неужели книжек начитался? — Нико кинул недоверчивый взгляд на охотника.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно. Вот только я серьёзно.  
— И где же ты это правило вычитал, а?  
— Мой приятель Перси Джексон во время одной из наших охот рассказал. И, чёрт, этот парень был прав!  
— Апофения, — фыркнул Нико. Лео лишь улыбнулся и, заведя автомобиль, поехал в сторону мотеля, в который заселился вчера ночью.

Пока парни ехали, Вальдес начал засыпать вампира вопросами. Лео кинул взгляд на парня. Глаза Нико закрыты, сам он зарылся поглубже в свою куртку в попытке согреться. Охотник помнил, что таких как ди Анджело свет не убивает, но и хорошего ничего не даёт. А потому решил спросить об этом.  
— Свет, — начал он. — Я знаю, что он тебя не убьёт, но тебе на улице, когда на небе ни облачка, будет хреново. Почему?  
— Он слепит и дезориентирует. Картинка становится размытой и слишком яркой.  
— Клыки? — продолжил расспросы Вальдес.  
— Не появились, — отвечал Нико.  
— Хах… — усмехнулся охотник. — Ошибаешься.  
— В смысле? — не понял вампир.  
— Как ты это себе представляешь?  
— Как в фильмах.  
— По два аккуратных клыка сверху и снизу?  
— Угу. А может быть по-другому?  
— Нико, это всегда по-другому. А ещё говоришь, что это я книжек начитался! Парень, твои клыки скрыты в дёснах. Ты выглядишь… как Беззубик!  
— «Как приручить дракона»? Серьёзно, Вальдес?  
— А что? Хороший пример! — улыбаясь, ответил охотник.  
— Deficiente*, — пробормотал вампир. Последние несколько километров они проехали молча, слушая «Eye of the tiger» группы Survivor.

* * *

— It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger! — выходя из машины продолжил петь Лео.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что у тебя нет голоса?  
— Ауч, это было грубо!  
В ответ Нико лишь пожал плечами, а после двинулся в сторону мотеля.  
— Какой этаж? — спросил вампир.  
— Второй. Номер девятый.

Зайдя в номер, Лео сразу принялся изучать дневник, который одолжил у Джейсона. Вальдес мог с лёгкостью раздобыть все нужные ему ингредиенты, просто сходив в магазин, кроме крови. Парню предстояло выследить того монстра, который обратил ди Анджело, пока не стало поздно. Лео был почти уверен, что именно тот вампир следил за ними на улице. Оставалось лишь поймать его и при этом самому не умереть.

* - Придурок


	3. Bloody fight

— Лео, куда мы идём? — Вальдес не ответил. — Лео? Вальдес, блять, я с тобой разговариваю! — охотник остановился.  
— Здесь.  
Лео поймал заинтересованный и одновременно сердитый взгляд Нико.  
— Тут было гнездо вампиров, — пояснил парень.  
— Пахнет кровью.  
Ди Анджело закричал от боли и закрыл свой рот руками.  
— Нико! — Лео тут же подскочил к парню.  
— Нет! Не подходи!  
Нико попытался успокоиться и через некоторое время убрал руки со рта.  
— Ты не шутил, когда говорил, что клыки есть и прячутся под зубами?  
— Нет.  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли?  
— Нам нужно найти мудака, который тебя обратил.  
— И?  
— Новообращённые могут выйти на след своего, образно говоря, отца. Я подумал, что тот вампир вряд ли ушёл далеко от своего старого гнезда, потому и привёл тебя сюда.  
— Ну заебись! Есть ещё что-то, что мне необходимо знать?  
— Когда выпьешь зелье, тебя будет колбасить не по-детски, и ещё несколько дней после этого ты будешь чувствовать себя херово.  
— А раньше предупредить нельзя было?!  
— Тут выбор между «мне будет хуёво несколько дней, но я стану человеком» и «я проживу жизнь вампира, буду бродить в поисках очередной жертвы, кровью которой утолю свою жажду, пока меня не убьёт какой-нибудь охотник». Что из этого ты предпочтёшь?  
— Понял.  
Лео протянул руку ди Анджело, помогая ему подняться.  
— Веди, Эдвард Каллен.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно, Ван Хельсинг.

* * *

Нико передвигался по следу вампира, Лео же шёл позади. Внезапно Вальдес врезался в спину ди Анджело.  
— Ауч! — прошипел Вальдес. — Ты чего остановился?  
— Я… Я не знаю… Дальше след обрывается…  
— Выходит, мы пришли на место, а вурдалака здесь нет. Так что ли?  
— Выходит, что так.  
— Блеск! Смотри в оба.  
Охотник сбросил с плеча сумку и достал оттуда мачете.  
— Ты собираешься его убить? — встревоженно спросил Нико.  
— Послушай, я не знаю, что ещё он может выкинуть, скольких людей попытается обратить, — Лео тяжело вздохнул. — Нико, если бы я мог дать ему второй шанс, я бы это сделал, но…  
— Что ещё за «но»?  
— Но я не привык давать вторые шансы таким, как он.  
— В смысле мудакам или вампирам?  
— Вампирам-мудакам. Закрыли тему, Нико. Нам нужна лишь его кровь, а её можно получить и от мёртвого вампира.  
Неловкая тишина. Вальдес достал всё необходимое ему оружие, как вдруг ди Анджело спросил:  
— Лео, сколько тебе?  
— Не понял вопроса.  
— Возраст. Сколько тебе лет?  
— Девятнадцать.  
— Но колесишь по стране ты один. Ни друзей, ни семьи.  
Напряжённое молчание. Охотник раздумывая, стоит ли говорить парню правду. И всё же он начал:  
— Лет десять назад моя мать умерла от клыков таких кровопийц, как тот, что тебя обратил. Я не привык доверять вампирам.  
— То есть, получается, мне ты не доверяешь.  
— Ты не кровопийца, Нико. Просто парень, который оказался не в том месте не в то время.  
— Как трогательно, — раздался вдруг чей-то голос. Парни начали озираться по сторонам, пока не нашли источник звука.  
— Бэнджамин… — почти прорычал Лео.  
— Кто? — спросил Нико.  
— Этого вампира не удавалось убить никому. А он жил ещё в те времена, когда пиратство было популярным занятием!  
— Леонидас, это так благородно, что ты пытаешься сделать из него человека… Но можешь оставить свои попытки, мальчик мой.  
— Вы знаете друг друга?  
— Никак пытаешь создать своё гнездо, чтобы не пресмыкаться перед другими? — проигнорировав вопрос ди Анджело, поинтересовался Вальдес.

Противники начали ходить по кругу. Нико пытался держаться позади охотника, что, по правде говоря, льстило Лео. Началась драка. Бэн кинулся вперёд, пытаясь укусить Вальдеса. Лео увернулся и уже готовился снести вампиру голову, когда тот кинулся в сторону ди Анджело и схватил его.

— Опусти мачете, Лео, или я убью мальчишку, — прорычал Бэн.  
— Лео, нет! — крикнул Нико.  
Вальдес долго стоял в раздумьях, пока Бэнджамин уговаривал его опустить оружие, а ди Анджело хотел, чтобы Лео продолжил сражаться.  
— Давай, Вальдес! Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я убил этого мальчишку так же, как твою любимую мамочку?  
— Что?.. — слабым голосом спросил охотник.  
— Она храбро сражалась вместе с Винчестерами, но одной только храбростью не достичь победы. Я убил её.  
После этого в Лео что-то щёлкнуло. Теперь он хотел только мести. Плевать на справедливость. Эта мразь убила его мать, а в данный момент может скрыться с Нико или убить его на глазах у охотника. О чём ему думать сейчас, если не о мести? Почему он вообще должен быть справедливым в этой ситуации?  
Вальдес подошёл вплотную, пока вампир нагло ухмылялся. Парень вытащил ангельский клинок и пырнул им Бэнджамина. Он знал, что это не убьёт кровопийцу, но ему хотелось насладиться своей местью. Охотник вытащил клинок и, приблизившись к уху вампира, прошептал:  
— До встречи на том свете, мразь.  
Он занёс мачете над головой Бэнджамина и убил его.

— Лео? — тихо позвал Нико.  
Вальдес не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он просто стоял с окровавленным оружием в руках и смотрел на обезглавленного вампира.  
— Лео, пошли домой? — ди Анджело вновь предпринял попытку увести охотника отсюда.  
— Да… — глухим и безжизненным голосом протянул Вальдес. — Да, сейчас…  
Охотник почувствовал, как его взяли за руку. Он перевёл взгляд с трупа на переплетённые пальцы, а после на лицо Нико. Парень явно за него переживал, что было мило с его стороны.  
— Лео?  
— М?  
Брюнет стоял, опустив глаза куда-то вниз, а после потянулся к лицу Лео. Вальдес побоялся, как бы у него не шла кровь, которую вдруг решил попробовать этот вампирёныш, но Нико поцеловал его.  
Где-то через минуту ди Анджело отпрянул и тихо проговорил:  
— Ты, вроде как, меня спас… Прости…  
— Простить? За что? — не понял Лео.  
— За поц…  
Нико не успел договорить. Охотник вновь накрыл его губы своими, но быстро отстранился и произнёс:  
— Поехали лечить твой вампиризм, солнышко.  
— Никогда больше не называй меня так.  
Они побрели в сторону чёрного автомобиля Лео и уехали в кроваво-красный закат.

* * *

_«Привет. Я Лео Вальдес, мне 19 лет и я охочусь на монстров. Вы наверняка о них что-нибудь слышали, а может и видели. Если вы никогда их не встречали, можете сказать «спасибо» мне и другим охотникам._  
_Не так давно я побывал в Остине. Город невероятно странный! Но в этом вся его прелесть. Мне даже пришлось ненадолго осесть там, так как мой бойфренд самую малость заболел вампиризмом. В общем-то, если бы не это, мы бы никогда и не познакомились._  
**Лео, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь строчить что-то в свой дневник, я уйду в кино без тебя!**  
_Уже бегу, солнышко!_  
**Deficiente**.  
_Английский, пожалуйста!»_


End file.
